Teoria de las cuerdas
by Isa no Tenshi
Summary: "Cuando Gregory Lestrade acepto sus sentimientos por Mycroft Holmes, supuso que sus padres se negarían, que el mundo entero se negaría. Pero cuando vio los ojos indescifrables del hermano pequeño lo supo. El verdadero dragón no superaba 1.50 de altura"


El silencio es una cualidad que pocos parecen comprender, el suave rose de una página al cambiar, risas que son imposibles de contener, quejidos ante una situación inesperada era lo único que podía escucharse en su habitación.

Los padres de Mycroft Holmes se encontraban en la sala, viendo cualquier cosa que pudiera haber a estas horas en la programación habitual, su hermano por supuesto, se encontraba sentado en el sillón individual de la sala quejándose de las incoherencias de la tele-basura, siendo apoyado por su madre la mayor parte de las veces y solo recibiendo risas nerviosas de su padre.

Pero estaba demasiado silencioso… y el silencio en el hogar Holmes era algo peligroso. Su hermano bien pudo haber decidido ir a su habitación… y volver a experimentar con su juego de química… e incendiar las cortinas… de nuevo.

Cerró el libro de golpe y se incorporo, recibiendo una mirada confusa de su acompañante que estaba sentado en el piso junto a la cama. Gregory Lestrade comprendía bien la preocupación del mayor de los Holmes, teniendo al pequeño genio de hermano, ¿Quién no lo haría?

-Estoy seguro que no salto por la ventana—tomo su mano tratando de tranquilizarlo, pero solo sintió como cada musculo se tensaba—Tampoco incendio las cortinas, la alarma de incendios nos hubiera alertado. Respira Mycroft—el chico lo miro unos segundos y luego se recostó de nuevo, el castaño le sonrió y volvió a pegar su espalda a la cama.

El silencio volvió a ser apreciado, esta vez solo siendo roto por las criticas ocasionales de Mycroft a la trama del libro y al autor mismo, Greg solo asentía y soltaba un "_por supuesto Mycroft_" sin tomarle demasiada importancia al asunto, hasta que claro, el comentario no era compartido por Greg.

-¡No merecía morir!—grito exasperado el castaño ante su negativa.

-Solo lo dices, porque te encantaba el personaje—

-Venga, Mike, ¿a quién le gusta ver morir al bueno?—

-Aparentemente al autor—

Ambos se miraron seriamente por largos segundos, hasta que el mayor comenzara a reír casi impulsivamente, el pelirrojo solo lo miro extrañado unos segundos antes de que su risa lo contagiara, llenando de risas sin sentido la habitación.

-Por supuesto Mycroft—fue lo último que dijo el castaño antes de dejar caer su cabeza en la cama y cerrar sus ojos en dirección al Holmes, quien lo miro unos segundos antes de besarlo con suavidad.

El castaño se giro subiendo a la cama para después abrazar a su acompañante y recostarse junto a él, mirando directamente a sus ojos café solo sonrió soltando un leve "_te quiero_" antes de besarlo y esconder su cabeza en el cuello del menor. Todo hubiera quedado como un día más en aquella extraña relación, pero por supuesto, el destino llamo la puerta. Literalmente.

El castaño se quejo levemente antes de rodar y caer al piso, sentándose de nuevo con el libro en sus piernas, el pelirrojo por otra parte se levanto y camino despacio hasta la puerta, había visto girar el picaporte un par de veces, indicando que la otra persona quería abrir la puerta con desesperación.

-William—dijo al encontrar al pequeño niño que lo miraba desde abajo—Te he dicho miles de veces que no abras la puerta de mi habitación sin permiso—

-He tocado esta vez—dijo con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

-Solo porque tenía seguro, ¿Qué necesitas?—el menor inclino su cabeza asomándola dentro de la habitación encontrándose con el castaño, para luego empujar a su hermano y entrar.

-Buenas tardes, Sherlock—saludo el mayor y el niño le sonrió.

-¿Sherlock?—

-Te he dicho que detesto que me llames William, pero sigues insistiendo, al menos Graham respeta mi decisión de llamarme Sherlock—fue su infantil respuesta, el castaño solo sonrió resignado.

-Su nombre es Gregory, y eso querido William, no responde mi pregunta, ¿Qué haces aquí?—el menor hiso un puchero al ser ignorando de manera tan descarada y se cruzo de brazos antes de girarse.

-Necesito hablar con Galvin—su pose era totalmente seria, pero el hecho de solo contar con siete años y un timbre sumamente dulce, hacía imposible verle seriedad al asunto.

-Gregory—el niño miro de nuevo a su hermano y sacudió su mano derecha restándole importancia.

-Siéntate, también de concierne a ti—el pelirrojo solo suspiro cerrando la puerta y sentándose en su cama, donde Greg ya lo había hecho—Estoy consciente de que mantienes una relación de índole amorosa con mi hermano desde hace no más de seis meses—los ojos de ambos se abrieron y Mycroft se levanto de golpe.

-William, si este es un intento de extorsión, te juro que…-pero el menor solo negó con la cabeza.

-Primero, es Sherlock y segundo, esto no es ninguna clase de extorción, ¿me dejas terminar o seguirás con tus teorías de conspiración?—el pelirrojo se sentó, esperando a ver a donde quería llegar su hermano—En vista de que usted no planea dejarlo en un futuro cercano, a pesar de su rechazo a las dietas, su posible trastorno obsesivo compulsivo y su complejo de poder, hay una pregunta que me gustaría hacerle considerando los hecho anteriores—sus manos se encontraban detrás de la espalda, tratando la pose seria que el suponía necesitaba la situación.

-Si, Sherlock—el pequeño niño alzo la ceja, Greg solo le sonrió en respuesta—Amo a tu hermano y no le hare daño, lo prometo—el pelirrojo miro también al castaño, con una extraña combinación de duda y vergüenza en su mirada, el castaño sonreía como si con eso se terminara la conversación.

-… Por supuesto…-fue la respuesta extrañada del pequeño, para luego volver a pararse derecho-¿Puedo preguntar ya?—el castaño parpadeo un par de veces para luego solo asentir-¿Tendrías la amabilidad de explicarme la teoría de las cuerdas, Gregory Lestrade?—la sonrisa de autosuficiencia que ofrecía el moreno al castaño, termino de hacerle entender. Era un Holmes, suponer que sería como el resto de niños de siete años preocupado por el bienestar de su hermano era un error.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, en los cuales la sonrisa del pequeño y el constante silencio le hicieron entender que aquello no era una broma y que _debía _responder.

Pero no podía, ¡era la maldita pregunta de un niño de siete años!, pero no podía responderla, incluso no recordaba jamás haber escuchado de aquella teoría, y por miedo a decir algo muy estúpido (Infirió que quizás se trataba de una teoría musical… al final de cuentas, sabía que el moreno tocaba el violín) decidió tragarse el orgullo y negar con lentitud…

Jamás había visto a un niño pasar de parecer "_tierno_" a un ser superior que te mirara como si acabaras de insultar a la reina en la hora del té. Te encogiste un poco sin proponértelo.

La sonrisa del niño se curvo y luego miro directamente por primera vez a su hermano, quien le sostuvo la mirada de manera seria, para soltar un ligero "_Entiendo"_ girar sobre sus talones y salir de la habitación sin más, escuchaste un ligero suspiro por parte de tu acompañante.

-No lo tomes en cuenta—fue lo único que dijo, mirando a un la puerta, bajaste un poco la mirada.

-Lo siento—

-Wil… Sherlock es así, no debes tomarle importancia—fue su respuesta.

Pero no podía dejarlo pasar, no era su orgullo ni nada por el estilo, estaba consciente que ese niño podía (o era) más inteligente que él, era algo con lo que podía vivir. Pero no podía aceptar que le mirara así… como si no mereciera a su hermano.

x..X..x..X..x

¡Este día había resultado realmente productivo! Aun no daban las siete de la tarde y ya habías aprendido tres piezas nuevas para tu violín, tomado muestras de tres insectos diferentes, insultado siete veces a Mycroft y saliéndote con la tuya en todas las ocasiones. A veces tenía sus ventajas tener un padre normal y una madre ocupada.

Y justo ahora estabas con tus manos sobre el cuerpo inerte de una pequeña ave. No sentías real remordimiento por su muerte, pues sabias que esta ayudaría a tu investigación (de algo que aun no tenias claro, pero guardarías lo que aprendieras para futuras consultas) hasta que los pasos que no reconociste al instante interrumpieron tu línea de pensamiento.

Venían solos y eran algo lentos, no era alguien que viviera en tu casa, sus pasos por otra parte eran pesados, como de un hombre, al instante de estar delante de tu puerta, el hombre giro sobre sus talones y se detuvo. Meditaba si debía o no tocar la puerta.

Jeff Lestrade por supuesto…

Volviste a tu labor, contando mentalmente los segundos que tardaba en decidirse, 57 segundos después escuchaste los golpes en la puerta, soltaste un ligero "adelante" y la puerta se abrió otros cinco segundos después.

-Bue… ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo con esa ave?—giraste tu cabeza solo lo suficiente para mirar sus ojos y sin darle mucha importancia, volviste tu mirada al pequeño cuerpo entre tus dedos.

-Una autopsia al canario muerto de mi madre, la pregunta real es qué haces tú en mi habitación—lo viste parpadear algunas veces, señal inequívoca de que aquello lo había tomado por sorpresa, sonreíste internamente mientras hacías innecesariamente otro corte en el animal.

-Tenemos un tema pendiente que tratar—le sostuviste la mirada, el joven mantenía sus manos detrás de su espalda recta y su mirada levantada, estabas seguro que desde ese ángulo no podía verte realmente.

Suspiraste cansadamente y retiraste los guantes de látex con una maestría causada por los años de uso, los tiraste en la basura y extendiste tu mano en dirección a tu cama, ofreciéndole asiento, el chico solo negó.

-…Bien, supongo que vendrás a responder a mi pregunta, Gabriel—

-Gregory, y si, estas en lo cierto—viste una ligera tensión en sus hombros y sonreíste.

-Entonces dime, Gregory Lestrade, ¿Qué es la teoría de las cuerdas?—el chico asintió y levanto su mirada.

-La teoría de las cuerdas establece, que todos los átomos están creados por cuerdas microscópicas que dependiendo de su vibración, deciden si serán protones, neutrones, electrones, etcétera—tomo aire, se alzo en la punta de sus pies y continuo—dichas cuerdas, atraviesan al menos diez dimensiones cada una, por lo que nuestra dimensión y el resto de dimensiones se ven afectadas por las mismas cuerdas, haciendo que estas se relacionen entre sí—no te miro al terminar, pero no pudiste evitar parpadear un par de veces antes de asentir.

-Muy bien, ahora dime, ¿Cuántas horas pasaste delante de la computadora?—el mayor no pudo contener una sonora carcajada antes de responder.

- Cinco horas detrás de la computadora, siete tazas de café, dos de té, veinte videos explicativos, cinco páginas de la web y más de ocho visitas consecutivas a la _Wikipedia_—asentiste para luego extender tu mano.

-Bien, no estoy seguro si después de todas estas molestias aun prefieras a mi hermano—el castaño sonrió en respuesta—Aparentemente es así, entonces. Bienvenido a la familia Holmes—el mayor estrecho la mano en respuesta y antes de que pudiera soltarte, sonreíste de lado usando toda tu fuerza para retenerlo—por cierto, creo que no hace falta recodarte que soy un experto con los explosivos, químicos corrosivos y sustancias flaméales, y si le haces daño a mi hermano, aunque sea un gordo sabiondo, sabrás de mi—lo soltaste.

El castaño parpadeo un par de veces, antes de que ambos escucharan las rápidas y fuertes pisadas en el pasillo, ambos giraron al mismo tiempo que tu hermano mayor hacia aparición.

-¿Qué haces aquí?—

-Gregson estaba recuperando su honor perdido, que a la vez es el tuyo, querido hermano—fue tu simple respuesta antes de volver a colocarte unos nuevos guantes de látex—Ahora, me gustaría volver a mi investigación, largo—Mycroft frunció el seño y el castaño solo asintió tomando la mano del otro—tengo una inclinación por las cortinas—el mayor se detuvo antes de mirarte y asentir.

-¿Esa es una clase de amenaza?—

-Por supuesto que no, mientras te comportes—


End file.
